


Ölü

by mira_1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_1960/pseuds/mira_1960





	

Sert esen rüzgâr, ağaçların dallarını oynatıyordu. Birkaç saat önce gökyüzünde gururla parlayan ay ve yıldızlar, olanlardan sonra geceye küsmüştü. Doğmakta olan güneşin ardına saklanmışlardı. Gökyüzü kan rengindeydi. Ormanın, her zaman insanın içine huzuru, mutluluğu işleyen o büyüleyici mistik kokusu şimdi yoktu. Karanlık bir ormanın en ortasına inşa edilmiş kocaman bir ev, her zamankinin aksine, buram buram ölüm kokuyordu. Normaldi. Çünkü çok değil bir kaç saat önce bu evde ölümün kendisi vardı.

 

 Ormanda ki tüm çiçekler solmuştu. Ağaçların yaprakları dökülmüş, genç olanları kurumuştu. Evi tepeden tırnağa çevreleyen kocaman asma solmuş, üstünde ki renk renk çiçekleri yapraklarını dökmüştü. Evin giriş kapısı kırılmıştı. Ve evin içi savaş alanına dönmüştü. Evde ki tüm camlar kırılmış, eşyalar parçalanmıştı. Çeşitli renklerle boyanmış duvarları savuşturularak veya yanlışlıkla isabet eden lanetler yüzünden kararmış, yıkılmıştı.

 

  Evin kocaman salonunun içinde bir beden yatıyordu. Bedenin teni her zaman soğuktu. Ama şimdi daha da soğuklaşmıştı. Teninin beyazlığı saydamlaşmış, canlılığını yitirmişti. Üstünde ki siyah askılı badinin bir kısmı yırtılmıştı, altında saklanan beyaz tende korkunç bir yara vardı. Altında ki dar kotunun kimi yerleri tozlanmış ve parçalanmıştı. Parçalanmış yerler çiziklerle doluydu. Güzel yüzünün bir tarafında büyük bir çizik vardı. Sağ şakağından başlamış olan yara çenesine kadar uzuyordu. Kahverenginin en derin tonunda ki gözleri kapanmıştı. Uzun ve gür kirpikleri yanaklarına değiyordu.  Çoğu kişiyi büyüleyen kızıl- kahve tonlarında ki saçları cansızca etrafa dağılmıştı. Sağ elinde asası duruyordu.

 

Burada ölü yatan kadın her şey olabilirdi...

 

Kimseyi umursamayan bir bulanık,        

 

Çoğu safkanı dize getiren, güçlü bir kirli kan,

 

Cesur bir isyankâr,

 

 Âşık bir kadın,

 

Baş belası bir çapulcu,

 

Yeri doldurulamaz bir kardeş...  Ama hiç kimsenin aksine iddia edemeyeceği bir şey vardı.

 

Dorcas Meadowes ölüyken bile çok güzeldi.

 

Her zaman koyu mavi bir kupada içtiği şekersiz acı kahvesi yere dökülmüştü. Çok sevdiği deri ceketi salonun bir ucundaydı. Boynundan asla çıkarmadığı kolyesi ise zinciri kırılmış bir şekilde hemen yanında duruyordu.

 

Dönüşmemişti Dorcas. Dönüşüp kaçmamıştı. O asla kaçmazdı.

 

Rakibi kim olursa olsun her zaman sonuna kadar dövüşürdü. Son raddeye kadar çabalardı. Ve hep yenerdi. Ama o gün, belki de en şanssız günündeydi Dora. Çünkü rakibi Voldemorttu. Çoğu büyücünün adını söylemekten bile korktuğu, o karanlık büyücü.

 

Adil bir dövüş olmamıştı. Hem de hiç adil değildi. Ama o, bu günün geleceğini çok önceden biliyordu. Kehanetle değil, bir yazıtla, bir görüşle de değil; hissetmişti. Ve buna hazırlıklıydı. Dora ölüme hazırdı. Ve sona geldiğinde ölümü eski kadim bir dost gibi karşılamıştı. Bu yüzdendir ki ölürken bile yüzünde huzurlu bir gülümseme vardı.

 

O direnişin aslarındandı. O bir çapulcuydu. O zafere giden yolda önemli bir engeldi. Öldürüleceğini biliyordu. O yüzden herkesle vedalaşmıştı. Onlara hissettirmeden...

 

Önce James ve Lily'e gitmişti. İlk olarak yeni doğmuş yeğeniyle vedalaşmıştı. Ufaklığın kokusunu içine çekmişti Dora. Cennet gibi kokuyordu. Etrafına huzur yayıyordu. Onun ölümünden sonra, etraftakileri teselli eden Harry olacaktı.

 

Tam ufaklığı beşiğine bırakacakken gözlerini açmıştı minik Harry. Tıpkı annesi gibi olan zümrüt yeşili gözleri gözyaşlarıyla dolmuştu. Sanki hissetmişti olacakları. Ufacık parmaklarıyla Dora'nın parmağını kavramıştı. Bırakmak istemezcesine...

 

 _Gitme..._ Diyordu bakışlarıyla.  _Ne olur o eve gitme... Ne olur ölme..._

 

Dora ona gülümsemişti. Kırık, buruk bir gülümsemeydi. Ve ufaklığı tüllerle süslü beşiğine yatırmıştı. Küçük Harry'nin gözlerinden sessiz bir damla düşmüştü. Sonraysa gözleri kapanmıştı. Ufaklık, Dora'ya küsmüştü. İleride hatırlamayacak olsa da. Kırgındı ona. Tüm seveceklerini üzeceği için çok kırgındı.

 

 Hemen ardından Lily'e sarılmıştı Dora. Hogwarts'tayken oda arkadaşı olan kızıla sımsıkıca sarılmıştı. Sanki anne olduğu için kutlar gibi. Oysa gerçek o kadar acımasızdı ki... Derin bir iç çekmişti istemsizce.

 

Ona sarılırken gözlerini de kapatmıştı Dora. Dolan gözlerinden bir damla bile yaş akmaması için. Zihnine dolan onca anıyı geri yollayabilmek için...

 

Ağlamak için yalvaran gözlerine inat gülümsemek için...

 

_*_

 

_"Hadi ama Lily. Ne olur bir kere denesen? Sadece bir kere... Sana yemin ederim ki, eğer James seni üzerse bir daha asla onun sesini bile duymayacaksın. Yanına yaklaşmayacak. Ama nolur ona bir şans ver..."_

 

_Dorcas Meadowes hayatında bir ilki yaşıyordu. Birine yalvarıyordu. Ama değerdi. Kara saçlı, ela gözlü kardeşi için değerdi. Bu iki âşık için değerdi. Hatta artardı._

 

_Kızıl saçlı kız alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına aldı. Dorcas'ı çok iyi tanıyordu. O söz vermeye bile çekinen biriydi. Olurda tutamazsa, bunun pişmanlığını yaşamak istemiyordu. Ama şimdi karşısında, sözü de geçmiş yemin ediyordu. Onun için sözler önemliyse bile, yeminler kutsaldı. Asla çiğnemezdi._

 

_Hem, resmen yalvarıyordu. Önünde dizlerinin üstünde duruyordu. Elleri ile kendi ellerini tutuyordu. Gözleri ise direk gözlerindeydi. Çok derin ve anlamlı bakıyordu. Sanki ruhunu okuyordu._

 

_Derin bir nefes aldı._

 

_"Bilmiyorum Dora. James'i biliyorsun. Çok kıskanç. Çok inatçı. Çok sahiplenici. Daha aramızda hiçbir şey yokken bile, ben onu defalarca red etmişken bile, etrafımda ki tüm erkekleri resmen ortadan kaldırıyor. Severus dışında da kimse ona karşı çıkamıyor."_

 

_Dora omuzlarını silkti._

 

_"Bu onların korkaklığı Lily. Hem James sana sırılsıklam âşık. Bu yüzden bu kadar sahiplenici ve kıskanç. İnatçılığına gelirsek... O konu da yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok, maalesef."_

 

_Lily kısa bir an kızın yüzünde ki muzip gülümsemeyi izledi. Dudağını dişlerinden kurtardı._

 

_"Tamam. Deneyeceğim Dora. Ama sadece senin için." Yatağın önünde diz çökmüş kız birden ayağa kalkıp ellerini çırptı. Durmadan zıplarken, yüzünde büyüleyici bir gülümseme vardı._

 

_"Yaşasın!" Lily onun bu haline kıkırdarken, hala zıplayan kız birden durdu. Hızla kızılın yanına gelip onu ayağa kaldırdı._

 

_"Hadi bakalım Lily. Hemen James'in yanına gidiyorsun. Ve teklifini kabul ettiğini söylüyorsun. Hadisene kızım!" Normal bir genç kızdan kat be kat güçlü olan Dorcas tek bir hamlede Lily'i kaldırdı. Onu kapıdan dışarı itelerken, Lily'in söylenmelerini duymuyordu._

 

_Genç kızı odadan dışarı atıp tam kapıyı kapayacakken durdu._

 

_"Ha Lily!" Kızıl saçlı kız bezmiş gözlerini, arkadaşına çevirdi._

 

_"Efendim başımın belası." Dorcas muzip bir ifadeyle ona göz kırptı._

 

_"James'in yanında dudaklarını ısırma."_

 

_Der demez kapıyı kapattı. Kapanan kapının ardından Dora'nın ima ettiği şeyi anlayan Lily, en az saçları kadar kızardı._

 

_"DORCAS!"_

 

*

 

Kollarını Lily'in boynundan ayıran genç kadın ona büyüleyici bir şekilde gülümsemişti.  Dora mükemmel bir oyuncuydu. Bunu o an anlamıştı. Tam o anda odaya James girmişti. Dağınık siyah saçları, ışıl ışıl parlayan ela gözleri, yuvarlak gözlükleri ve mükemmel gülümsemesiyle çok yakışıklıydı.

 

Dora muzip bir ifadeyle gidip James'e de sarılmıştı. Genç adamın bedenine doladığı kollarıyla sıkıca sarılırken, gözlerinden bir damla yaş düşmüştü. Ama odada ki hiç kimse bunu fark etmemişti. Yavaşça geri çekilip, zar zor koruduğu ifadesiyle elini James'in saçlarına daldırmıştı. Dağınık saçları daha çok dağıtırken ağlamak üzeriydi.

 

"Nasılsın taze baba?"

 

*

 

_"DORA! HEMEN TEPEMDEN İN!" Hogwarts'ın bahçesinde ki en büyük söğüt ağcının altında oturan James, Sirius ve Remus derin bir sohbetin içindeydiler. Konuları bir hafta sonra ki dolunaydı._

 

_Remus her zamanki gibi üzgün ve mahcuptu. Onun yüzünden dostları animagus olmuşlardı. Sırf onu korumak için ölümü göze almışlardı. Oysa onunla konuşmayarak bu işten kolayca sıyrılabilirlerdi. Ama yanın dalardı işte. Ve hep de öyle olacaktı. Ne de olsa onlar çapulculardı._

 

_Dora uzaktan gördüğü manzarayla kısa bir an gülümsemiş ve dalgınlaşmıştı. Onları böyle görmeye pekte alışık değildi. Bu durgun ve düşünceli tavır onlara yakışmıyordu. Onlar gülüp eğlenmeliydi. Ortalığı ayağa kaldırmalıydı. Böyle sadece oturup düşünmemeliydiler. Hayat düşünmek için çok kısaydı. Hele ki bu zamanda..._

 

_O da düşünmedi. Birden hızlanıp ona arkası dönük oturan kurbanın sırtına atladı. Ve saçlarını karıştırmaya başladı._

 

_James birden sırtına binen ağırlıkla dengesini kaybetti. Ellerini yere koyarak düşmekten kurtulurken, olabildiğince dikeldi. Hemen ardından debelenmeye başladı._

 

_Hem Dora'yı üstünden atmaya çalışırken, hem de saçlarını kızın elinden kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. En sonunda dengesini tekrar kaybedip yere sertçe düştü. James yüz üstü yerde yatarken, Dora onun sırtına oturdu. İki eliyle onun saçları karıştırıp, bin bir gayretle de yanaklarını sıktı. Ve hemen ardından Remus'un arkasına saklandı. James'in eline düşerse çekeceği vardı. Hem de baya..._

 

_James hızla ayağa kalkıp, çoktan ayaklanmış Remus'un arkasında saklanan kıza hırladı. Evet, resmen hırladı. Siniri gittikçe artıyordu._

 

_"Seni küçük yaramaz kedicik. Hemen Remus'un arkasından çık ve ölmeye hazırlan!"_

 

_James'in, ‘buraya gel!' senfonisini atlamasıyla iyice tırsmaya başlayan Dora yutkundu. Ve Remus'un belini kavradı. Ona doğru atılan James'in önüne itti. James ve Remus yere düşerken bu sefer Sirius'a sığındı. James'e dil çıkarıp azarlar bir sesle konuştu._

 

_"Cık cık cık... Sana bunu hiç mi hiç yakıştıramadım James Potter. İnsan hiç kız kardeşini öldürmeye çalışır mı?" James ayağa kalkıp, Dora'ya kırmızı görmüş boğa gibi bakmaya başladı. Acaba daha ne kadar sinirlene bilirdi?_

 

_"Patiayak. Kediciğin önünden çekil dostum."_

 

_Kahkahalarla gülen Sirius büyük bir gayretle kendini toparlamaya çalıştı. Yüzüne zar zor kondurduğu ciddi ifadeyle, James'İn önünde eğilip kenara çekildi. Tek eliyle Dora'yı gösterirken kendini zar zor tutuyordu._

 

_"Buyrun efendim!"_

 

_Dora yutkunup, sevimlice gülümsedi. James ona doğru atılırken hızla arkasını dönüp son hız koşmaya başladı. James de onun peşinde koşarken, Remus ve Sirius kahkahalarla gülüyordu._

 

_"Kaçma!"_

 

_Ama dördü de onları izleyen müdürden bir haberdi._

 

_*_

 

Büyük bahçenin tam ortasına biri cisimlendi. Yerlerde sürünen mor cübbesi, yarım ay şeklinde ki gözlükleri ve yüzünde ki feci ifadeyle Albus Dumbledore olduğu yerde dondu kaldı.  Bir zamanlar çiçekler, ağaçlar ve hayvanlarla dolu olan bahçe, şimdi buz tutmuştu. Etrafta canlı hiçbir şey görülmüyordu. Bahçede yaşayan bazı hayvanlar ölü olarak kurumuş çimlerin üstünde boylu boyunca yatıyordu. Kalanlar ise herhalde kaçmıştı.  Yürüyüş yolunu oluşturan taşların kimileri kırılmıştı. Etraf tam anlamıyla savaş alanıydı.

 

Albus Dumbledore büyük evin kırılmış giriş kapısına baktı. Gözlerini yumdu. Derin bir nefes aldı. Ve hızla eve yürüdü. Belki... Belki... Evde değildi. Belki ona gelen haber yalandı. Belki bunların hepsi onu yakalamak için kurulmuş adi bir tuzaktı. Belki de Dora hala yaşıyordu. Gülüyordu.

 

Çok yanılıyordu.

 

 Evin içine girince hızla salona gitti. Salonun ortasında yatan, doğan günle birlikte hafiften parlayan genç kadını görünce sarsıldı. Yavaş ve korkak adımlarla genç kadına yaklaştı. Zorla kadının yanına çökerken, yılların alışkanlığıyla, acı dolu sesiyle fısıldadı.

 

"Ah, benim korkusuz savaşçım! Ah, Dora..."

 

*

 

_"Bu kız gerçekten de korkusuz Albus."_

 

_Horace Slughorn karşısında bir Slytherin'li öğrenciyle dövüşen kızı inceledi. Arkadaşlarını daha birkaç dakika önce yenmişti. Döneminin en yaramaz, en yetenekli ve en zeki öğrencileri arasında yer alan bu kız aynı zamanda onun favorilerindendi. Okulda ki erkeklerin çoğunu büyülemeye başaran kız, aynı zamanda hepsini de yenmişti. Zeki olmasının yanı sıra hafiften de kafadan çatlaktı. Bu su götürmez bir gerçeklikti._

 

_Albus Dumbledore, arkadaşına bir bakış atıp onayladı. Ve başını sağa yatırıp, Dora'nın kalkanından seken büyüden kurtuldu._

 

_"Öyle."_

 

_"SERSEMLET!"_

 

_Slytherin'li kızın attığı büyüden eğilerek kurtulan Dora esnedi._

 

_"Hadi ama. Hiçbir şey yapmadığım halde beni vuramıyorsun."_

 

_Slytherin'li kız gülümsedi._

 

_"Peki... Bakalım bu isabet edecek mi? Ha? İMFEREDEM S-*"_

 

_"İMMOBULUS!**"_

 

_Kız göğüs hizasına yediği sarı ışıkla dondu. Dora sinirli adımlarla kıza yaklaşıp büyüyü çözdü. Hemen ardından onu boynundan yakalayıp duvara yapıştırdı. Asasını kızın boynuna dayarken odada ki hiç kimse umurunda değildi._

 

_"Demek imferedem laneti ha? Yapmak zor. Ama çok eğlenceli dimi? Karşındakinin eriyerek ölmesini izlemek... Ne dersin bende deneyeyim mi? "_

 

_Albus Dumbledore yavaş adımlarla sinirli kızın yanına gitti. Kızın omzunu tutup, yumuşak sesiyle konuştu._

 

_"Mrs. Meadowes, lütfen Mrs. Snow'u bırakınız."  Kısa bir an Dumbledore'la göz göze gelen Dora asasını kızın boynundan çekti. Tam elini kızın boynundan da çekecekken, kızın yüzünde ki kendini beğenmiş gülümsemeyi fark etti. Elini daha da sıkılaştırıp, kızı kendine çekti. Ve hızla duvara yapıştırdı. Eh! Hak etmişti._

 

_Bu gibi olan kahvelerini, kızın gözlerine dikti. Elini birden çekince, yere düşen kızı alayla süzdü. Ve profesöre döndü._

 

_"Elbette Profesör Dumbledore."_

 

_Korkusuzca profesörün gözlerinin içine bakarken omuzlarını silkti._

 

_"Hata bende değil profesör. O laneti yapması yasaktı. **Lanet**  yapması yasaktı."_

 

_*_

 

Dumbledore derin bir nefes aldı. Gözünden düşen bir damla yaşı elinin tersiyle silerken, son kez genç kadına baktı.

 

Dorcas Meadowes yoldaşlığın kurucularındandı. Dumbledore'u bu fikri veren oydu. Onu en çok destekleyen ve çoğu büyücüğü kendi taraflarına çekmeye başaranlardan biriydi. Zaten bu yüzden bir hedefti.

 

 Dora sevdiklerini korurdu.  Sonuna kadar gider. En sonunda ise gerekirse canından olurdu. Ama korurdu. James ve Lily'in düğününde destek birim olarak gelmişti. Ve geldiği gibi saldıran ölüm yiyenleri öldürmeye başlamıştı. Attığı lanetler kesindi. Amacı yaralamak, etkisiz hale getirmek değil; öldürmekti.

 

Sadece bu yüzden bir sürü soruşturma geçirmişti. Ama pek tınlamamıştı. Azbakana gitmek umurunda değildi.

 

Bu seferde korumuştu Dora. Ruh emicileri püskürtürken aklında daima çapulcular vardı.

 

Bellatrix'le tekrar kapışırken düşündüğü tek şey Harry'di.

 

Evi darmaduman olurken aklında sadece Dumbledore'un sözleri, konuşmaları vardı.

 

Ama Voldemort'la dövüşürken sadece öldürmeye odaklanmıştı. Ve neredeyse de başarıyordu.

 

Eğer Peter Pettigrew onu lanetlemeseydi, belki Voldemort'a kalıcı bir hasar verebilirdi. Belki de onu öldürebilirdi...

 

Ama olmamıştı işte. Yaşadığı anlık şokla, Voldemort'un lanetini göğsüne yemişti. Önce donmuş kalmıştı. Saniyenin onda biri kadar kısa bir sürede herkesi görmüştü. James'i, Sirius'u, Remus'u, Lily'i, Dumbledore'u, Molly'i, Alice'ı, yoldaşlığı, Hogwarts'ı ve daha nicesini...

 

Gözleri kapanmadan önce hemen önceyse Peter'i görmüştü. Yüzünde ki korkuyla karışık pişmanlık ifadesi onu sinirlendirmişti. Bunca yıl bir hainle yaşamıştı, dertleşmişti hatta savaşmıştı...

 

Yere düşüp her şey yok olurken ise aklında Severus vardı. Severus Snape.

 

Kim bilir... Belki de Dorcas Meadowes iki gün sonra Dorcas Snape olacaktı...

 

Belki 8 ay sonra da bir anne...

 

_*_

 

_"Yoldaşlığa katılmak istiyorum Profesör."_

 

_Profesör Dumbledore, karşında dikilen siyah saçlı gence baktı. Gözlerinin tam içine... Onun ruhunu okuyordu sanki... Sanki ona inanmaya çalışıyordu._

 

_"Peki, neden Severus?"_

 

_Severus Snape derin bir nefes aldı._

 

_"Neden değil profesör, niye... Benim korumam gereken çok önemli biri var."_

 

_"Ve sevmen..." Dumbledore ve Severus arkalarından gelen sese döndüler. Dorcas Meadowes üstündeki deri ceketi, ayağına ki siyah botları ve toplu saçlarıyla odada dikiliyordu. Dumbledore, Severus Dora'ya bakarken, onun gözlerine baktı. O bakışı iyi biliyordu Albus Dumbledore. Bir zamanlar kendisinin baktığı gibi bakıyordu... James'in, Lily'e baktığı gibi bakıyordu. Hatta çok daha derindi._

 

_Dora birkaç büyük adımla Severus'un yanına geldi. Ayağa kalkmış genç adama sıkıca sarıldı._

 

_Dora ve Severus aşkını gizli yaşamak zorunda kalanlardandı. Ama ikisinin de bundan şikâyeti yoktu. Ne kadar az görüşseler de, ne kadar da karşılıklı dövüşseler de onlar hallerinden memnundu. Çünkü bir tarafın öğrenmesi, onların sonu olurdu. Ki olmuştu da._

 

_Dumbledore hüzünle gülümsedi._

 

_"Eğer beni düğününüze çağırırsanız ve_ _diğerlerine kanıtlamak için veritaserum içmeye kabul edersen niye olmasın?"_

_\--_

*= isabet ettiği kişiyi eriterek öldüren lanet.

**=isabet ettiği kişiyi donduran büyü.


End file.
